lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Unlucky in Lesotho
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Unlucky in Lesotho |- | Season |1 |- | Episode |8 |- | Air Date | November 4, 1995 |- |} "Unlucky in Lesotho" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon wants to join Ned the Elephant's good luck club and in order to do so, he must protect Ned's lucky jar. However, this proves to be a challenge when Pumbaa accidentally brings home a panther cub (Since black cats mean bad luck). Plot "Unlucky in Lesotho" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. At the start of the episode, Ned the Elephant announces his Good Luck Club. Then a zebra tells Ned that his club was good until the elephant brought a jar that's considered unlucky because of what happened to a crocodile and a hippo. Then the zebra loses his stripes and then Ned agrees with him. Meanwhile, Pumbaa is about to eat some bugs but then runs into a panther kitten who the warthog believes is lost. He brings the panther home and tells Timon that he has a surprise for the meerkat. Timon reads a book of bad luck and tells Pumbaa that having a black cat cross your path brings bad luck, which makes Pumbaa now hide the panther under a leaf from his friend. Timon tells Pumbaa that he wanted to join Ned's Good Luck Club and he has to protect a lucky jar in order to do so. Timon asks Pumbaa what the warthog brought him and Pumbaa says that he didn't bring anything instead of saying that he brought home the panther cub. Timon trips on the leaf the panther kitten is hiding in and the book of bad luck hits the lucky jar and Timon quickly catches it. The panther, now out of the leaf, chases a butterfly and then blows a whistle, which makes a marching band show up. Timon tries to keep the lucky jar from being stepped on by the members. After the marching band leaves, the panther chases the same butterfly and accidentally pushes a button that makes a rocketship get out of the grass. The lucky jar gets on the top of the rocket and Timon gets on the rocket to get the jar. After the rocket blows up, Timon falls down and Pumbaa uses the meerkat's skin that came off as Timon got on the rocket, and Timon and Pumbaa fall underground, with the lucky jar safe in Timon's hands. Timon now tries to figure out what's causing the unlucky things that just happened while Pumbaa hides the panther kitten in his mouth and later behind his back. Timon gets an idea to keep the lucky jar safe. The meerkat puts the jar over holly berries, surrounds the berries with lucky horseshoes, brings in a rabbit because of its lucky feet, and puts necklaces made of leaves on himself and Pumbaa. Timon gets on a ladder and pours milk in the jar. The panther kitten gets on the ladder and knocks over the lucky jar. Timon realizes what's going on and quickly tries to catch the lucky jar, but the jar breaks. The meerkat sees the panther kitten and gets angry at Pumbaa for bringing him home. Timon gets an idea to trick Ned into thinking that the lucky jar is not broken and then tells Pumbaa to bring the panther cub back where he found it. Ned sees that Timon put bandages all over the lucky jar and he's not buying Timon's trick. The elephant makes fun of Timon for being unlucky, laughs at him, and leaves. Then the panther kitten shows up and scares Ned and Ned falls off a cliff and lands safely in the water. Then piranhas start to attack Ned while Timon and Pumbaa are watching. Timon thanks the panther kitten and realizes that he wasn't bad luck after all and the three become pals. Video : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media